<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Through the Gloaming by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), arkadyevna, Djapchan, epaulettes, mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine), platinum_firebird, Tipsy_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160108">[Podfic] Through the Gloaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV'>AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna'>arkadyevna</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes'>epaulettes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine'>mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird'>platinum_firebird</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evandar's summary:</p><p>Before they reach Mirkwood, a strange mist from the Mountains brings the Company of Thorin Oakenshield into contact with a strange future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli/Legolas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Through the Gloaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/741202">Through the Gloaming</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar">Evandar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Listen to the podfic on <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZjDPmhSskvI9HxIDIfp6QYbDZqMkvmYi/view?usp=sharing">Google</a><br/>
Download the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/suyaceqpsxwryb1/TH_LotR_Through_the_Gloaming.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p>Cast:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna">arkadyevna</a> as Thorin<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird">platinum_firebird</a> as Fíli<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a> as Gimli<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes">epaulettes</a> as Narrator<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine">mahons_ondine</a> as Legolas<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a> as Kíli</p><p>Music:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/">AirgiodSLV</a>: Elven singing<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a>: Guitar Intro/Outro</p><p>Editor:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a></p><p>Cover Art:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird">platinum_firebird</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This multivoice podfic was recorded for the PODFIC + MAKING MUSIC = LOVE Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.</p><p>Thanks to Evandar for allowing us to Podfic this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>